Niten Ichi Ryu
by SeisshoMiyata1983
Summary: After the Kyuubi incident, Naruto's fate will suddenly change in the hands of a samurai. A fusion of ninjustu and kenjutsu.


Hokage the Fourth sacrifice his life to seal the soul of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox Kyubi to his son to prevent the catastrophic end of Konoha and in the though of the moment, a man dressed in a wanderer came to the place of wreckage. This man bears the knowledge of swordsmanship and known as one of the legendary samurai; his name is Musashi Miyamoto.

"Yondaime-kun, I am here just what have told me"  
"Yes it is, Musashi-sama. And here, this infant was the result of my sacrifice to save the whole village." The Fourth answered.  
"What I'm going to do to you last seed of Arashi clan?" the master samurai asked the dying Hokage.  
"Take him away from here, seems the whole village will enraged if they knew that my child is the Kyubi and not my son itself"  
"I will vow to you my friend. His childhood would be harsh for him; Sandaime-sama will be having problems for handling the baby." Musashi replied. "Very well, I take him away to this village for it is safe for him and he'll be under my wing. I'm going teach him some of my kenjutsu's and learn how to survive in his own self"  
"I thank you for your kindness, Musashi-sama." And then, Hokage the Fourth died after the conversation between a swordsman and a ninja.

Sarutobi Hokage has been appoint once again to lead his village, he was saddened after the loss of a loyal friend. Along with the survived men and women of the whole ninja army from chuunin and higher ranks, they mourn the late leader who saves them from the rampaging beast. Although the rumours says that the Fourth was died using the Shiki Fuuin Jutsu and sealed it to himself. After the funeral for the dead men and women, Sarutobi began his work afterwards and the council has called the meeting.

"According to the last reports, Yondaime left a child after the invasion of the Nine Tailed Demon. It seems that Yondaime maybe sacrifice his life not to protect this village but also for his son." A statement from Homura.  
"But how can we be sure that child is still alive, Homura-san. All of the higher ninja ranks searched for the boy but they found nothing in the site?" Hiashi replied.  
"Maybe the other shinobi countries try to sneak us inside the village that give us all off guard after our battle against the giant demon." Shikaku gives his opinion to other council.  
And thus the meeting continues, a gasping chuunin enters in frantic.  
"Forgive me for the intruding this meeting, my lords. But someone wants to talk with the Hokage-sama"  
"Who could that be?" Inoshin puzzles.  
"Alright, let the visitor enter the premises." And the chuunin affirmed the command and a man dressed in a wanderer manner reveals his identity. "I am Musashi Miyamoto. As if someone in this room knew my identity, I am what they called me a Kessen." The whole people involved in the meeting gasped from what they heard.  
"I wish to have a talk with your village representative." Musashi pleaded.  
"Seems you have something to tell me Musashi-san?" Sarutobi replied.  
"Of course, Sarutobi-san." And the old men went outside the room leaving the council stupefied.  
"Who's that man calls himself a legendary swords master, maybe he's just a pathetic fool to come here at Konoha." Hiashi went irate after hearing those words.  
"Baka-yarou, you didn't know about him. He was one of the samurai warriors who fought many evil men and also revolt against Nobunaga Oda. He also wrote The Book Of Five Rings that tell about his journey of battles." Shikaku answered knowing Hyuuga's were idiots when it comes to information inside or outside the shinobi countries. And other people snickers turning Hiashi's face red.  
"Control you patience, Hiashi-niisan. It is not good for you. Beside, it has nothing to do about you isn't it." Hizashi calms him and the Hiashi shudders.

"But why. Why do you have to do this, Musashi-san?" Sarutobi asked.  
"That was Yondaime-kun's last wish, they will kill the child if we tell them that Kyubi is sealed inside him thinking he's the demon itself"  
"I wish I could take him instead." The Third saddened.  
"It is the late Hokage's will; I only doing this for a friend"  
"What are you going to do, Musashi-san?" the Hokage follows the question.  
"He will be growing under my wing, He can be a great shinobi or a powerful samurai warrior it may. Although he is born destined to be a ninja, he can make himself a shinobi-samurai master. And later on, he can surpass all of the previous Kages and his late father or maybe beyond the whole Kage of the shinobi countries." "Very well, it is both our secret about this conversation. I hope that Arashi-kun's legacy mustn't go in vain." The Third affirmed.  
"I'm a man of word, Sarutobi-san. I better get going and it is going to be a long journey." And then, Musashi Miyamoto left Konoha bringing the child of burden. He has to elude from the eyes of Konoha ninjas.  
"You name will be Uzumaki Naruto. Follow the path and emulate your father's deed." After Musashi saw the infants navel and then, they went to the place of the blade warrior of west. 


End file.
